


Surprisingly Enough

by writergirl8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family brunch comes with a multitude of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprisingly Enough

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Ron grumps. “This is the worst.”

“It’s just one brunch,” Hermione reminds him, straightening his tie. “After which we get to go home and take a nice, hot bath and relax.”

Ron lowers his voice.

“With the vanilla scented candles?”

“Yes dear,” Hermione agrees, trying not to laugh.

“Good.”

Rose and Scorpius appear, moving through the crowded restaurant towards Ron and Hermione. Immediately, a pleasant smile appears on Hermione’s face. In spite of Ron’s blatant annoyance at Scorpius, she likes the lad. For Ron, it’s turned into less of a “Malfoy” thing and more of a “this bloke is porking my only daughter” thing. She’s afraid that Scorpius never had any chance of being liked by Ron, but that doesn’t mean that she can’t try to make their relationship pleasant.

“Hi, mum,” Rose says cheerfully. “How are you two doing today?”

“Excellently,” Hermione states, kissing her daughter on the cheek. “Hugo’s thinking of proposing to Amanda, you know.”

“Isn’t that wonderful!” Rose replies.

They both have to be extra careful to be polite when Ron is around Scorpius. Ron spends the entire time glowering at his son-in-law, which Scorpius tries to be polite. He knows that if he steps out of line, Ron will have ammunition to throw at him, and Scorpius doesn’t intend to make the rest of his life any harder for himself.

The waiter slides over to his table, a winning grin draped across his face. It slides a little bit as soon as he sees the suspicious manner with which Ron eyes Scorpius. To make up for it, both Hermione and Rose give the man an encouraging smile.

“What can I get you?” he inquires, pulling out a notepad.

“How about four mimosas,” suggests Hermione. She shoots a meaning filled glance towards her daughter- to get through a meal with Ron and Scorpius, one usually needs to indulge in copious amounts of alcohol.

“Actually, just three,” Rose puts in, smiling smoothly. “Thanks.”

Hermione frowns for a second, and then her eyes widen with understanding.

“YOU’RE PREGNANT!” she shrieks. Rose’s eyes bulge, her bottom lip curving downward in panic. “MY BABY IS PREGNANT!”

“What?” Ron growls.

“What?” Scorpius demands, voice high pitched. “Rose, is that true?”

Rose glares at her mother, who looks like she’s on the verge of tears. She turns back towards Scorpius and offers him a sheepish smile.

“It’s really early… I just found out this morning, actually, because of my checkup yesterday. I was going to tell you as a surprise when we got home.”

He lets out a triumphant yell and throws his arms around his wife. The waiter slowly backs away from the table. Ron’s fists curl into balls.

“Look at how in love he is with her,” Hermione whispers in her husband’s ears. “He looks at her the way you look at me.”

Ron turns to Hermione, looking as though he’s having an existential crisis.

“He’s really sticking around, isn’t he?”

Hermione nods, eyebrow raised. Ron takes a deep breath, then clears his throat and rises. Scorpius and Rose don’t look at him, as they’re so caught up in their moment together. When Ron clears his throat and sticks out his hand, however, it’s slightly difficult to ignore him. Scorpius looks up at him, cowering respectfully.

“Welcome to the family, son,” Ron says gruffly.

Hermione’s never been more proud of him.


End file.
